The Starks
by mayo297
Summary: Tony's teenage daughter for a millionth time. I simply love the idea. I own nothing, but my OC, Briana Stark Short drabbles
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I was making my way to dad's lab through the recently wrecked house. I passed agent Coulson as he has walking in the opposite direction.

" Agent Coulson." I acknowlaged him.

" Miss Stark." He greeted me.

" Is dad in his lab?" I asked and ran my hand through my red-brown hair. It's a nervous habit.

He nodded.

" Yes. He's currently going through his father's stuff. You might want to join him." He told me and walked away.

" Grandpa Howard's stuff?" I murmured.

Okay. This I simply _had to_ see.

I reached the door and put in the code. I saw dad briefly looking at a blueprint and putting it away.

" Dad?" I said carefully.

He turned to look at me. I smiled weakly. Things were kinda rocky between us right now. Well, he wrecked our house the other night fighting Rhodey, so it was no wonder.

" Hey. Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I put everyone in danger. Especially you. I'm so sorry, Bri." Dad said. I saw on his face that he was really worried.

I shrugged.

" What's done is done. I just wish you had told me." I said and took a seat on the floor next to him.

He made a grimace.

" Not an easy thing, telling someone you're dying. Someone you love, at that."

 _Good point_

" What's all this?" I asked, changing the subject.

He pulled an old film out of the box.

" Some stuff my old man left behind." Dad said and pulled the film out of its packaging. There was also a projector, which he took out as well.

" Help me set it up."

We got up and set up the projector and put the film in. It started playing granpa Howard's speech about how everything was achievable through technology. Then there were some outtakes.

 _" And now on behalf of everyone here at Stark Industries, I would personally like to show you...my ass."_

I smirked at that. Dad took his eyes off the screen for a moment a took a sip from his drink.

 _" Tony."_ Howard said into the camera. Both of us turned our head to the wall on which the picture was. Dad's eyes went a little wide. Granpa continued.

 _" You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you."_

He gestured at the Stark Expo model behind him.

 _" At some point you'll realize it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future."_

I looked at dad briefly. He didn't move one muscle. Hearing granpa Howard talk to him like this was something that didn't happen very often, if ever, when he was a kid.

 _" I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation, is you."_

And with that the film ended. I could swear I could see dad's eyes glistening. I gently took his hand.

" See? He loved you." I whispered.

Dad cleared his throat.

" Yeah. He could've shown or told me that from time to time." He said when his voice came back to him.

Touché.

" So what now?" I asked.

"Now I'm going to my office to pick up that expo model. If it's the key to the future, I wanna see it. And maybe it could cure me from the paladium poisoning. It's all I got right now." Dad said and grabbed his car keys.

" Want me to come with?" I asked him.

" No, I got it. Entertain yourself in the meantime. When I get back, we have work to do." And with that, he left.

I sighed. I loved working with him, but I was afraid this was going to be different. That he would get frustrated and explode in anger. It was his life, after all. I had JARVIS play my favorite TV show and watched two episodes when dad called me.

" Yeah." I said, picking up.

" Come up and give me a hand with this, will ya?"

" Comming." I said and ended the call.

We put the 1974 Stark Expo model together and looked at it for a bit.

" JARVIS, if you'd kindly scan this, I need a manipulatable projection." Dad told JARVIS.

The A.I. did as told.

" _1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir."_

Dad took a swivel chair and sat on it. He flipped the model scan so that it was facing us.

" What does that look like to you, Briana?" Dad asked me.

" Looks like an atom." Was my answer.

" That is correct. In which case, the nucleus would be here. Highlight the unisphere." JARVIS did just that and dad made the unisphere bigger. We both kept looking at it.

" Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them." Dad said and swiped them away with his hand.

 _" What is it you're trying to achieve, sir and miss Stark?"_

" We are discovering, correction, we are rediscovering a new element." Dad said.

" Lose the landscaping and the shrubbery there. Trees." I said

" Parking lots. Exits, entrances." Dad carried on.

" Structure the protons and neutrons" dad said.

" Using the pavilons as a framework." We finished together.

JARVIS didi all that and we looked at the model. Then dad threw it all around us with his hands. You could see all the atoms. I smiled. This could work.

" Dead for almost twenty years. Still taking me to school." Dad said.

 _" The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for paladium."_

Dad laughed and clapped his hands together, making the model a small glowing blue ball.

" Thanks, dad."

" Yeah. Thanks, granpa Howard." I said.

 _" Unfortunetally, it is impossible to synthesize."_

Dad stood up.

" Uh huh. Get ready for a major remodel, fellas, we're back in hardware mode." He called to the robots and me, I guess. I smiled. This was going to be great. And epic.

Some time later it turned out I was right. We were able to synthesize the element and it worked with the new arc reactor perfectly. It even cured dad's paladium poisoning. I couldn't be happier.

Then the showdown with Vanko happened, but fortunetally dad managed to survive that. With Rhodey's help. You could say it all ended well. We were a family again.

 **Yeah, I'm guilty of enjoying Tony's daughter fanfics. Here's some info about Briana, because I'm weird like that.**

 **Name: Briana Juliet Stark**

 **Actress I based her on: Katherine McNamara**

 **Eyes: Light brown**

 **Hair: Red-brown**

 **Father: Anthony Edward Stark (obviously)**

 **Mother: Bethany Camilla Cabe (deceased)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark / Iron Man - Robert Downey Jr.

Briana Stark - Katherine McNamara

Isabelle Blake - Taylor Hickson

I parked my car in the driveway of our Malibu house with my girlfriend Isabelle sitting in the passenger seat. She looked at house and whistled.

" I could imagine living here." She said, getting out of the car.

" I had the same reaction when I saw it for the first time." I said and got out as well.

" Only difference is, you _do_ get to live here."

I simply shrugged.

" How old were you when you moved here?" She asked me.

" I was eight. Dad and I lived in New York till then. Now we live here. Well, sometimes we're at The Tower back in New York."

We kept walking until we reached the door. I opened it with the code and held the door for Belle. She smiled as she passed me.

" Thank you. Uh, Bri, why is your dad sitting on the couch in the suit?" Belle asked, staring at him.

I came a bit closer to him.

" Dad? What the hell? Is this how it is now? What's next? You're gonna sleep in that thing? The inverted colors are nice, by the way." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

" Thank you, sweet daughter of mine. Hello, Belle." He greeted her.

" Hey mister S." Belle greeted back.

I rolled my eyes.

" Are you gonna get out of the suit now?"

He knocked on the helmet with two fingers.

" Sorry. No can do."

Okay, this was getting more and more riddiculus and annoying by the second.

" What the hell do you mean?"

" Seems to be stuck. Maybe a crowbar..." Dad trailed off.

" Yeah, to hit you on the head with." I muttured. " I'm going down to the shop."

He and Belle followed me. When I got there, I saw dad doing pull ups with some head gear on. Remote control. Nice. But in this situation? Really lame.

" Busted." Dad said and let go, dropping to the ground.

" Okay. Let me repeat myself. What the hell, dad?"

" Hey, Bri. Hi, Belle."

Isabelle waved at him.

" Don't hey me. What's all this? When did you make that remote for the suit? And by the way, how many are there? What is it like mark 40? Have you even slept the whole time I've been gone?" I asked.

" Close, mark 42." He told me.

I scoffed.

" And of course I've slept."

" When's the last time?" I asked, folding my arms on my chest. I could tell by looking at him that it's been some time.

" Some hours ago." Was his answer.

" How many is _some_?" I shot back.

No answer.

" You can't keep doing this, dad. I understand what you and the others went through in New York was weird and tough, but you can't just bury yourself in work in hopes of making it go away. You think I don't know about your nightmares? I wanna help, any way I can, but you won't talk to me. You're becoming a shadow of the man I know." I let all my frustrations with him out. It felt kind of good, but it also stung, because I felt like those last words hurt him. Not knowing what to say or do, I turned on my heel and was on my way from the shop, when he spoke.

" Alright, I admit. I'm a hot mess." He said lifting his arms as if surrendering.

" Belle, can you give us a minute?"

" Yeah, sure. I'll be upstairs." She said.

I thanked her and watched her leave.

" You ready to talk now?"

Dad sighed heavily.

" I can't sleep. I'm lucky if I get maybe three to four hours. Those damn nightmares. Nothing's been the same since New York. You experiance things and then they're over? Gods, aliens, other dimensions? I'm just a man in a can. The threat is imminant and I have to protect the one thing I can't live without. That's you." He said, pointing at me.

I came to him and embraced him.

He put his arms around me as well. I closed my eyes and held on tighter.

" I'm not going anywhere, Bri. And also I would like to breathe again." Dad said.

I slowly let go.

" I'm just really glad you're finally talking to me about it. All this time I could see it was eating you up." I said.

He looked at me.

" It's not very easy to talk about. And I didn't want to cause you any trauma."

I chuckled at that.

" I'm a big girl, dad. And a little bit of trauma is nothing if it helps you." I told him in a determined tone.

Dad gently cupped my cheek.

" You're so much like your mother." He said and slowly let go.

I smiled a bit sadly.

" I know, baby girl. I'm sorry for bringing her up, but I just can't help but think how proud she would be of you. To see the amazing young woman you've become."

" Thank you, daddy." I said and hugged him again.

" No more keeping things in, okay? And no secrets." I said, still holding onto him.

Dad let go and looked at me.

" You got it, angel."

" Okay. I better go to Izzy. Don't wanna be rude."

He smiled that trademark smile of his.

" We certainly can't have that. Go. I'm going to bed."

" Okay. Can we go for a fly tomorrow? Dibs on Silver Centurion."

Dad chuckled.

" Yeah, we can do that. Guess I'll take Heartbreaker."

" Okay. Good night. I love you."

" Love you too, baby girl."

I smiled one last time at him and went upstairs. When I got there I found Belle on the sofa reading something on her phone and conversating with Jarvis.

She saw me coming and smiled at me. Her smile was gorgeous. One of the reasons I fell for her. I joined her on the sofa.

" Hey there, beautiful." She greeted me.

" Look who's talking." I said, smiling gently.

She put her phone in her pants pocket.

" What do you wanna do?" Belle asked me.

I sighed.

" I'm suddenly kinda beat. Can we go to bed?"

She shrugged.

" Sure. It's only 8:30 PM, but why not?"

We got up and I gently took her hand. We went up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind us and immidiately took my shirt off and just let it fall on the floor. I came to my dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out two sleeping shirts and shorts and handed one set to Izzy.

" Thanks." She said and kissed my cheek.

We changed and sat on the bed. Izzy was sitting with her back against the headboard and I was leaning against her. Even though she was shorter than me, she liked it this way.

" I wanna show you something." I said and got up. I went to my desk and opened the bottom side drawer. I pulled out a photo album and carried it with me back to the bed. I sat back where I'd previously been and opened the album. Belle looked at the pictures with intrest.

" Is this your mom?" She asked. (Author's note: imagine Jessica Chestain, with darker hair. A mix of red and brown)

" Yes." I said softly.

" Well, you certainly took after her." Belle said and kissed my neck.

I looked at the picture where she was holding me and felt a lump forming in my throat. That one always got me. I would give _anything_ to remember her properly. I just had a couple blurry flashes of her in my memory.

There were a couple photos of mom and dad together and also a couple with the three of us together. Those were my favorites.

" Not that I'm complaining, but why are showing me these, Bri?" Belle asked.

" I'm finally ready to share this with you. It's kinda stupid, I barely remember her, but I can't share this with just anyone."

She put two fingers under my chin and gently turned my head to face her.

" It's not stupid." She said and gave me a peck on the lips.

We turned our attention back to the photos. There was one of mom in uniform, with her rifle and everything.

" She was in the military?" Izzy asked.

" Private sector."

She hummed, acknowleging the fact.

We looked through all the pictures and I put the album back.

We lied down. This time I was the big spoon. I buried my face in the crook of Belle's neck. I lightly pressed my lips against the skin on her neck.

" Thank you for sharing this with me." Belle said.

" I wanted to let you in fully. I love you." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Belle turned to face me.

" I love you too."

I closed the gape between us and kissed her. We kept kissing for a few moments and then stopped.

" Wow, I'm seriously tired." I said and chuckled gently.

" Good night, sweetheart." Belle said.

" Good night."

It was only a couple minutes after closing my eyes that sleep took me.


End file.
